


【蝙超】【nc17】氪星Beta研究报道

by 18226794860



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

【第一章】咬痕和指纹  
（指奸，舔阴，车震，无插入式性爱）

克拉克快虚脱了，几乎每一次，他试图用手指勾出穴道里深深埋着的扩张物时，都会短短的高潮一次，这节东西并不算粗的过分，像一管加量的口红，死死的卡进他的子宫口；但考虑到 Beta 不适合繁殖的身体，被强行开发的子宫给他带来的挫败感太强了，一开始他只是愤怒和不甘，只要他恢复力量……只要他恢复力量，他会一记膝击把对方的下巴踢脱臼，但他现在什么都失去了，任谁都可以把玩抚摸他的长腿，像把玩一件精雕细琢的瓷器。  
这样的命运不应该降临在他的头上，他只是氪星来到地球的一个平凡人，或许和真正地球的平民比起来多了那么一些伟力，他知道这里不是他的地方，更不愿意引起地球的任何一个守护者的注意，和所有氪星来的流浪者一样，想着契机合适就回到母星。但是战争协议打破了他所有的构画，开战的那天晚上他刚刚结束一个采访，撕开披萨蜷在沙发里看新闻，这时候联邦警察来敲他的门，他立刻意识到不对，刚想逃跑的时候，布鲁斯·韦恩破门而入。  
那是他第一次见到蝙蝠，以及在异国他乡见到自己母星的光，红太阳并不是立即剥夺他所有的能力，他能感觉到对身体的控制权一步一步的沦丧，仅仅只是过了几招，蝙蝠就已经压着他的小腹把他摁在了硬邦邦的地板上，失去力量的克拉克忍不住痛苦的抽了一口气，这取悦了压住他的男人，用粗糙的手套拍拍他白瓷一般的脸颊。  
“我不知道你原来的身体这么脆弱。”布鲁斯压了压他手掌下紧实的小腹，像是在判断他年轻的子宫是否成熟，克拉克怒吼一声一拳砸向对方的脸。  
然后撞痛了自己的手指。  
随后他才知道战争开始了，地球不准备遣返滞留的氪星人，反而把他们全部羁押，每一个氪星人对于联邦政府来说都是一个大麻烦，当布鲁斯提出要无偿替他们“解决”一个的时候，官员们立刻就把克拉克塞给了他，克拉克被黑色的布条裹住了眼睛，就这样被五花大绑的塞进车里，开车的是布鲁斯，他哼着歌一路把车开回他的巢穴，然后毫不费力的把克拉克扛出来。  
揭掉眼罩的那一瞬间，布鲁斯愣了一会儿，上帝大概将天空倾注进这个氪星人的眼睛里，他很期待这双眼睛所能凝固的懒散与柔媚，毕竟所有的古典色情油画里都该有这么一双眼睛，他试图去摸克拉克雕塑班的侧脸时被狠狠咬住了手指，准确的来说是皮手套，他享受对方那一口整齐的白牙所带来的疼痛，却无法咬穿他的皮肤，像是纵容一只奶猫的放肆。他只是盯着克拉克愤怒的蓝眼睛，直到对方意识到这伤害不了他，然后一把将嘴里的手指吐出来。  
“我不喜欢你刚刚做的事情，至于我喜欢什么，我会慢慢教你的。”布鲁斯贴近他气得快充血的脸，“你是个 Omega？”  
克拉克气急败坏的问候他的母亲，布鲁斯轻易的撕碎了他作为记者人畜无害的那一面。傻逼富豪，你看我像是那种一碰就会流水的生物吗？他有些庆幸，至少这个比自己高9公分的男人，这个给了自己不小压迫感的男人操不了他——他自己是这样想的。  
所以当他被掀翻在车盖上，布鲁斯直接撕开他褶皱了的西装裤时，他吓得不轻，挣扎着向车顶爬，然后被扒光屁股上就挨了两巴掌，那响亮的拍肉声让克拉克几乎要回头咬他，但是他根本没勇气回头看自己的下半身，他几乎用尽自己所有的力气愤怒的挣扎，但是挎住他腰间的手像是铁钳，布鲁斯的胸膛压在他汗透了的衬衣上，他感觉到那双手套掐了一下他的阴核，然后又往更下摸去。  
“不！”克拉克几乎是尖叫着哭出来，他真的不想看上去像一个没断奶的小狗，但突如其来的刺激让他狼狈至极——他是个双性的氪星人，在氪星很常见。在地球呆了这么久之后，克拉克才明白这些地球人雌雄分明，即使如此他也从来没觉得自己的生理构造有什么问题，而且今天他真的痛恨自己的身体，尤其是在如此无力的情况下。  
布鲁斯只插入了一根手指就感觉到氪星人痛的打了个哆嗦，他觉得这已经可以作为说脏话的惩罚，我心软了，我的孩子，让我来给你一些奖励。但他并没有将这宣之于口，他只是快速的扯下了那些碍事的黑裤，然后拉开克拉克白润的大腿，借着黄昏柔和的光他能清晰的看到那条之前还被裹得严严实实的红润的裂隙——像是柔软的河蚌一样，被之前粗暴的侵入打开了一小点儿，真的只有一小点而已，还正在缓慢的随着呼吸闭合，克拉克的呼吸是那样的急促，以至于整条肉蚌都在剧烈的瑟缩，暴露出那些被挤歪的小肉芽，那条缝隙如此窄而紧，布鲁斯用一根手指就能压住，稍稍一挤压就露出一些丰腴的波浪般的软肉。  
他也确实这么做了，他每一次轻柔的挤压都像是要破坏掉那团过于柔软的器官，这里太脆弱了，恐怕用嘴唇贴上去都会硌痛它……一旦起了这个念头，布鲁斯就立刻半蹲下去，当温热的呼吸拍在克拉克发育的饱满柔韧的小阴唇上时，氪星人的大脑已经一片空白，他以为布鲁斯只是看看，他和他的女友甚至连电影院里都没有牵过手，他想象不出一个壮年的alpha会对着他所认定的雌性做出什么事……直到他被狠狠的吸了一口。  
克拉克真的已经骂不出脏话了，事实上他连说话都忘了，他那两条被强行扳开的大腿只是抽搐了一下，就又被强行压着往外打开，更加暴露出他软绵绵的阴户，娇小的肉瓣已经被整个吸进去了，随着一波一波有力的吮吸还有舌尖的刺探，他的腰一下一下地弹动着拍在车盖上，而每一次弹动，蝙蝠都会恶劣地用尖牙磨一磨那些被吸的胡乱颤抖的肉芽，他试图让舌头舔到更深处，那滚烫的、猩红的、针眼一般的子宫口，一个 Beta的子宫口。  
那显然不那么容易被扩张，需要漫长的时间跨度。比起连信息素都软烂的Omega来说。这个氪星来的小倒霉，这个长得如此成熟丰满，内里青涩的倒牙的小玫瑰……  
克拉克高潮了，那是在两分钟之后，他紧紧闭上的眼睛忽然盛着泪打开，一种失禁般的感觉裹紧了他，他必须…他必须至少让两张快把自己吸干的嘴唇挪开自己的阴唇，他不想被舔的这么深，搞得自己就像一个被吸扁的牛奶盒……  
老蝙蝠感觉到了他的抗拒，但是他没有容忍这种抗拒，他的尖牙轻磕了一下暴露的小阴核，那本来藏在层层阴唇里但被他一点点剥开的小东西，克拉克整个僵住了，然后是软在车盖上缠绵的高潮，布鲁斯尝到一股腥而甜的气息，他的Beta并没有彻底的潮涌，而是湿漉漉的一点一点的滴出水来，像是被挤压过度的成熟蜜桃，更方便他延长品尝的过程，直到把对方吮吸的有气无力的哭。  
漫长的高潮显然榨干了氪星人所有的力气，布鲁斯抬起头瞥见他大腿内侧的抓痕，那些白腻的皮肤还因其下颤抖的经脉而抽搐，这是他的印记。  
克拉克真的以为自己失禁了，他从来没有经历过这样的雌高潮，强烈的羞耻感紧紧的攥住了他，“我真的尿出来了……”氪星人几乎快哭了，抬起泛着粉的膝盖试图去踢布鲁斯的大腿，似乎这样就能把侵略性极强的alpha推离自己的领地，布鲁斯快笑出来了，他直接用手抓住了克拉克细而白的脚踝，这个高大的氪星人脚踝异常的柔软，被裹在半湿的皮手套里，脆弱的简直像一折就断的天鹅项颈。  
老蝙蝠眯着眼睛，叹息着说：“我的孩子，你们氪星的性教育实在太糟糕了，你高潮了，不是射精那种高潮，而是用你的……”他没有再说下去，而是把膝盖插到克拉克想要闭合的双腿之间，这是一个发育良好肌肉饱满年轻如火的外星Beta，隔着一层薄薄的西装裤，布鲁斯几乎能感觉到对方穴道一吞一吐的热度，他看着那里还在羞耻的痉挛，就坏心眼的直接把膝盖压了上去，立刻感觉到他还没吮吸完的那些甘美的汁液浸透了布料。  
氪星人还没从高潮中缓过神来，那些丰美肥腴弹性极佳的肉瓣太娇嫩了，被这一次略显粗暴的挤压压的外翻，克拉克差点直接仰倒在那辆豪车上，太娇气了，布鲁斯心想，他的氪星玫瑰：“……没关系，我会替你的父母完成你的性教育。”  
布鲁斯褪下手套扔在克拉克的侧脸，他拆皮带的时候克拉克才缓过神，氪星人紧张得六神无主，他该逃跑吗？跑得掉吗？他刚刚才被猥亵，现在又要被强奸，他甚至连居留权都没有了，布鲁斯就算玩死他也不会有人过问的！  
克拉克差不多已经缩到车窗前，然后被一把拽了回去，昂贵光滑的涂料并没有提供足够的摩擦，他被对方轻松的掰开了双腿，不同的是这次他看到了布鲁斯的阴茎。  
它已经完全勃起了，柱身通红的发紫，克拉克不觉得自己能握得住，他真的无法想象这种东西能被挤进他的阴道里，然后一寸一寸的深入腹腔……我会死的，克拉克在心中悲鸣。布鲁斯正兴致勃勃的把膨大的柱头压向他柔软的阴唇，在他手下被固住的躯体一动不动，似乎被吓坏了，连呼吸都又浅又急，紧张之下闭合的穴口紧的连一根手指都塞不进去，布鲁斯一点点的把那一块湿漉漉的蚌肉都蹭遍了，像是在提前巡视这一具日后要被他阴茎强行催熟的肉体，他每一次作势要强行往里插入时，克拉克都几乎要小小的挣动一下细腰，那窄窄的腰窝几乎就在老蝙蝠的手心里弹动……  
“你甚至都不适合当个性奴。”布鲁斯用手指拢住那团肥厚的蚌肉，摘掉手套后他更能感觉到自己所压迫的那一团肉瓣的娇软，湿滑的触感，每一次轻掐都像是活物一样弹动；他的阴茎这一次卡在被掐弄的颤抖不已的穴口，随时都可以强行挺进去：“孩子，说说看，你想让我操进去吗？你现在那么软那么弱，我可以把你搞得大小便失禁，像个一次性的娃娃——我当然，也可以停下……慢慢来，谁都不想搞的满车都是血，但我的孩子，这取决于你。”  
克拉克半睁着眼睛，嘴唇瓮动了一下，蝙蝠听清了那是什么，但他依然要求重复，更大声的重复。  
“别插进来。”克拉克绝望了，他的声音稍大了些，蓝眼睛不由自主的蓄上羞耻的泪。  
“这不是求人的态度，我的孩子。”布鲁斯像剥花生的红衣那样再一次找到柔软的蜜核，控制着力道掐了下去。  
这下，克拉克几乎是上下一起流水了，好一会儿他才瓮声瓮气的加上了请字，很不情愿的，但对于老蝙蝠来说这足够了，克拉克现在的肉体凡胎不适合被压在车顶上吹太多的风，当布鲁斯松开钳制的时候他几乎站不稳。  
“好了，我的孩子。”布鲁斯揽住了他的腰，“我们回家吧，你要做的事情……还有很多。”


	2. 【第二章】阿佛洛狄忒

氪星人踩在地毯上的脚步别扭极了，他下身的衣物几乎全撕在了车顶上，布鲁斯不准备让他穿着进来，他能清晰地看到氪星人挺翘的圆臀在缓慢的步伐下微微的颤动，那两个丰盈的臀丘几乎是两个相切的半圆，腿间饱满的的骆驼趾泛着一层浅红，这层浅红一直延伸到大腿内侧，然后突然被淤青的抓痕截断，横亘在肌肉流畅的大腿线条上。  
布鲁斯大跨步向他走去，克拉克退了几步，向是受惊的小鼠，他的肩膀一下子就被提起来，布鲁斯轻松的把他提到书桌上，他柔软的臀腿和坚实的木料撞出一阵一阵的肉浪，挑开大腿之后，那私密的肉蚌几乎一览无余——氪星人稀疏的体毛让那里看起来柔软娇小的宛若幼女，但一个成年氪星男性的性器发育的是那样饱满柔韧，暧昧昏黄的灯光之下，所有戴着面具的男男女女都能清晰的看见那片奶与蜜之地，就这大概就是氪星奴隶能在黑市上卖出几倍价格的原因，看着这些强悍的、迷人的生灵被本国人压迫在那张狭窄的展示台上，奴隶贩子们用长长的教鞭挑开他们稚嫩却饱满的生殖器，等待那些一掷千金的贵客伸出竞价的手把他们拖进地狱。  
我正把他拖进地狱。布鲁斯烦躁的想，他的手指轻轻一推就挤痛了膣内的软肉，克拉克唔的一声夹紧，哀求的看向他，他甚至不知道什么是求饶的眼神，就只是拿那双颤抖着波光的眼睛看过来，阴埠在几下紧张的痉挛之后软软的垂下来，肿得像杏子一样的阴唇温驯的贴着布鲁斯的掌纹。  
他看起来完全放弃了挣扎。是的，毕竟他还这么年轻，布鲁斯·韦恩是他一辈子都很难采访到的富豪，他正在经历一场前所未有的战争，他面对着人类的贪婪和种群的衰落，他或许根本不想面对这一切。  
布鲁斯若有所思地抽出手指，看着小记者——不，现在已经是他的囚犯，克拉克不安的闭上眼，穴口被扩张的又软又黏，布鲁斯俯下身去亲吻他的眼睛，他挨了克拉克慌不择路的一拳。  
克拉克没能把他揍开，只是掀开了自己身下的桌子，他大概恢复了一点力气，红太阳的光依旧凝固在他体内，只有在布鲁斯全不设防时他才能扑腾两下，他立刻不顾一切的往大厅的正门外冲；可是他们之间的差距太悬殊了，老alpha在10秒钟之内就把他压到了地毯上，然后拽着他后颈的软肉把他压到墙上。  
克拉克看着对方的拳头砸过来，然后偏到了墙上砸穿了石灰——不……布鲁斯意识到对方不是钢铁之躯，那脆弱的白瓷脸蛋经不起他轻轻的一捏，他不能握紧这只毫无自保能力却依然嚣张的小仓鼠，他有更好的方式惩罚他……布鲁斯提着他的胯骨，用一种压迫生殖器的方式把他提到半空，把他摁在沙发上，一根假阳具顺着他的大腿内侧被挤进来，“孩子，你打的真好，”布鲁斯的语气就像他妈的拳击教练：“我多希望你能一直保持这种精神。”  
他每说一个字，那橡胶质地弹性极佳的阴茎就被挤进来一寸，把他的阴唇挤的可怜兮兮的外翻，然后撑开每一条从未被把玩过的褶皱，仿佛毫无尽头的一直往前顶。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”克拉克尖叫着往沙发前蹭，小腹被撑开的恐惧把他吓得大脑一片空白；他的身体不是为性交准备的，没有雌伏的概念，尽管他长着这样一团从子宫到阴唇都能掐出水的性器；想要征服他，就得一遍一遍的操他，强行催熟他连手指都挤不进去的阴埠，让这个从小就是战士的氪星人见到你就害怕的夹起腿，留下湿润的情液来。  
他不顾一切的挣扎的确让那根假阳具滑出了两三厘米，但很快就被更加坚定的推到他的身体里，那是专门打开他身体的玩具，无论他怎样夹紧自己已经被手指玩的湿软的阴户都无济于事，那紧涩的肉壁依然被艰难的挤开了，异物感是那么明显，布鲁斯轻松就把他双腿撵的大开，他最后也失去了耐心，粗暴的用蛮力一推到底。  
克拉克连叫也没能叫出来，他的眼泪和口水几乎把沙发砸出了一个小坑，布鲁斯皱着眉抹开他的阴唇，那里的确再也挤不进什么东西了，被塞得满满当当，那根假阳具甚至没有自己阴茎一半粗，看来克拉克从今天起就得好好含着这根塑胶刑具了，就像一段羞耻的贞操带——直到他能吞下更粗的，更长的，直到他能吞下老蝙蝠的阴茎。  
比之成熟的外阴，克拉克的子宫软成一团，颜色都几乎泛粉，窄窄的像是一颗小鸡蛋，Beta身体的倾向性发育总要匀一些给肌肉、给身高或是长成他丰满的胸脯，所以他的子宫那么小，那么稚嫩……需要用精液浇开。  
克拉克犹如噩梦将醒一样剧烈的喘息了一声，仿佛溺水后被拽到河面上，感觉到体内插着这样一根猥亵的阴茎他的脸都发青了，他想不出更过分的了，那根假鸡巴他每一次呼吸都能鲜明的感觉到，就连他生殖器的存在感都没这么清晰过，布鲁斯抱过他，粗暴的抻开他的骆驼趾，把阳具挤进多汁的阴唇之间，他终于允许克拉克并起腿来，或者是强行握住他的大腿，让他用外阴和臀缝艰难地含住这根庞然巨物，那磨成胭脂红的阴埠被他蹭的或者是烫的不住发颤，并起腿也让那根玩具更深地钉向他的腰腹，克拉克呼吸的那样紧张，胸口似乎都要呼出肋骨，乳白色的胸脯似乎被奶油调过色，正一点一点的往下滴透明的、催情的汗水。  
他一直都知道自己是谁，尽管被地球的巨富玩的合不拢腿，他仍是氪星的骄子，只要让他找到一点反击的机会……哪怕一点儿……  
“你就这点本事？”他挑衅地看着老蝙蝠，尽管浑身颤抖的根本含不住那两根一前一后的阴茎，布鲁斯近乎温柔的抹掉他额上的汗水：“孩子，我说了，我很希望你继续保持这样的精神。”  
老alpha按下了开关。  
克拉克一瞬间软在沙发上，下一秒就如同触电一样弹起来，布鲁斯毫不犹豫的把频率打到了最高，那原本深压在他体内的震动棒呼啸着刮擦正在随着呼吸收缩着的内壁，直接把他顶上了膣高潮，这被设定好的残忍的频率让他整个下体痉挛了，他那弯弓似的细腰简直要绷成一条直线，外阴像是触电的软体动物一样吮着老蝙蝠的阴茎，布鲁斯提起他的臀重重的擦过，从顶端充血的阴核到肛口，他压上去的力度太大，以至于龟头在一瞬间陷进柔软的穴内，然后在克拉克失语的尖叫中把震动棒顶得更深，克拉克什么都忘了，紧紧的抱着他，指甲几乎要把他的背抠出血来，“求你了，关掉关掉！”  
氪星之子在地球人淫秽的科技下溃不成军，但这一次游戏早就不在他的控制之中，甚至不在老蝙蝠的控制中，布鲁斯第二次拽住他的腿，让他又肿又软的阴埠再一次被自己滚烫的阴茎压的死死的，那里还在不住的弹跳，每次粗暴的摩擦都换来他低哑 的哀鸣，这样大概已经过了两分钟，布鲁斯已经感觉不到对方的挣扎了，克拉克只有小腿偶尔弹动一下，突然有一股发腥发甜的流体浇下来，把他们俩贴的没有一丝缝隙的的性器浇的湿湿的，克拉克潮吹了。  
那根永不疲倦的刑具还在兴奋的迫压着黏软的肉瓣，布鲁斯让他们继续震了十几秒，直到克拉克那涣散的瞳孔稍微回光，他才伸手指进去，但震动依旧， 那根把克拉克折磨的话都说不出的东西在布鲁斯的大手上是真正的玩具，夹住，又轻又缓慢的拖出来，克拉克呻吟着，觉得内脏也要被抽出去，在这漫长的过程中他的穴口几乎被震麻了，然后那些堵在他子宫里潮吹液的才淅淅沥沥的排出来，看起来就像是他失禁了。  
“嗯，你坚持了142秒。”布鲁斯叹了一口气。  
那根肉色的嗡嗡直响的阴茎坠到沙发上，暧昧的水光之下像是浸了一层油，克拉克完全脱力了，他真的太年轻太稚嫩了，一天里接连的两次高潮让他整个人都木木的；布鲁斯把他抱进胳膊里，手指小心的抚进湿软如泥的内壁，那本来青涩紧绷的穴肉已经被搅成了一潭春水，顺从的乖觉的亲吻他的手指，那触感仿佛湿软到极点的丝绸，他被迫打开了。  
布鲁斯应该继续下去，没有任何怜悯的继续，拿起他事先准备好的更粗一些的扩张棒，再一次撑开那条没法闭合的柔软裂隙，卡在疼痛和快感的边界线上，撑平每一条褶皱，然后把震动打开——看着对方被折腾的眼神涣散神志不清，没有哪条法律会来约束他，也没有人群会来指摘他，因为这些氪星人是强大的异类，这一条就够判他们罪大恶极。  
但他的氪星人有一双适合哀求的眼睛，瞳孔里随时都能投来令人心碎的目光，就像现在这样——他一条腿软绵绵的搭在沙发上，另一只裸足踩着地毯，那么无害那么孱弱，好像连大学都没读完的小孩，他看起来不是光凭眼中的激光就能摧枯拉朽的战争机器，他是布鲁斯·韦恩需要保护的哥谭的一个组成部分。  
布鲁斯快速的甩掉了这一部分不该出现的情绪。  
在他挑逗一般的爱抚下，克拉克逐渐有些回神，他被抱的又紧又稳，只要他略微一低头，就能看见自己被挑开的艳红如胭脂，软烂如春泥的穴肉，看起来就像是布鲁斯强行割开了一个口子，但他知道没有，连润滑都没有，这全是他自己流出来的水，像一个小熊玩偶粘乎乎的飘满棉花絮的破口。  
“孩子，你看，已经适应了。”  
布鲁斯语气依然那么平和稳定，听起来像一个地地道道的美国教父，克拉克知道自己马上就会沦为性玩具一类的东西，不会太久的，他被带到这儿来不过几个小时，布鲁斯就已经能把一个硬邦邦的外星Beta玩儿的又湿又软，然后握着他的胯骨把他横抱起来，用一个极为羞耻的姿态把他拎到浴室。  
这个高大的压迫感十足的alpha半躺在浴缸里，浑身的肌肉都像是铁水融化后铸成的，他用一种针扎一般的眼神审视赤裸的氪星人，乌黑的布满青筋的性器竖在水中那样的清晰，克拉克绝望地发现自己已经在思考如何应付这根烙铁一样的东西，老蝙蝠再次开口了，“或许你的确没办法称职的把它吞下去……”“但你可以使用你身体其他的部分。”  
克拉克真的很想夺路而逃，但他实在不想被抓回来再次搞得潮吹，显得自己又无力又没用……“过来，孩子，自己体面的过来。”  
“或者你想让我帮你体面？”  
他只能跌跌撞撞的走近，被一把拽进了浴缸，老蝙蝠强硬的把阴茎顶到他的臀缝里，最终陷进腰窝，滚烫的弹动的阴茎几乎要烫坏了那一片柔腻皮肤，布鲁斯拉住他的手腕压在自己的身旁，他只好闭着眼睛上下乱蹭，肉乎乎白生生的屁股在水雾中胡乱的扭动，但alpha耐心有限，已经不耐烦的开始揉弄他的性器，为了避免最后被蛮不讲理的插入，他缓缓收缩自己的臀瓣想夹的紧一些，然后一点一点上下蠕动，水雾和高温让他有些缺氧，更加剧了他的呼吸，让他形状完美的胸部也外扩的更加丰盈，布鲁斯干脆捏住一边柔软的乳腺揉弄起来，看着他半喘半哭的艰难起伏。  
布鲁斯最终射在他深陷柔软的腰窝里，那个脊柱上性感的小缺口似乎生来就适合承接一些液体，克拉克慢慢的软倒下来，疲惫和浅浅的缺氧使他控制不住平衡，这里是有一个侵略性极强的alpha，但是巢穴又温暖又坚固，最终困倦还是打败了一切，他带着一身情欲的痕迹倒向布鲁斯，而布鲁斯稳稳当当的抱住了他。  
他接住了他的阿佛洛狄忒。  
“嘿，克拉克？”老蝙蝠第一次叫出对方的名字，他似乎是想唤醒他，但手脚却不由自主的放得很轻，最后小心的把他抱出浴室，甚至在走进卧室时都没开灯。  
每一滴红色的血都让他失望透顶，这个氪星人，他的血是什么颜色的？  
他掀开对方软绵绵的小刘海，吻了吻饱满的额头，然后反复观看这张印在他记忆深处的脸，那是一张永恒的，年轻的神明面孔。  
那是一张贯穿了他五年人生的面孔。


End file.
